Vol.3 "fine" 3
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 3 Vol.3 fine is the third single released by fine. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing #'Miracle Dream Traveler' - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition: Sho Watanabe (渡辺 翔) - Arrangement: Kazunori Watanabe (渡辺和紀) #'Tryst of Stars' - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition / Arrangement: Takayuki Ishikura & Ryota Fujii (石倉誉之 & 藤井亮太) #'Miracle Dream Traveler' (Karaoke ver.) #'Tryst of Stars' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Eichi Wataru Yuzuru Tori Miracle Dream Traveler= Miracle Dream Traveler - Kanji= コックピットから 大空へReady to go 英智 & 弓弦: 定刻通りに君を乗せてテイクオフ 目的地はシークレット ドキドキしていて 渉 & 桃李: 夢の翼で世界中へアクセス 日常を抜け出せば いつでもWe are travelers チケットは白紙のままFly high 飛び立とう 英智 & 桃李: カバンに 詰め込んだトキメキ 上昇気流おこして自由な軌道を描くよ 心の地球儀を回して 一番目に浮かんだ場所から一緒に訪ねていこう 英智 & 桃李: 君に見せてあげたい景色がある 陽気に響くLanguage 美しいSunshine Moonlight 渉 & 英智: ガイドブックではきっと伝えきれない 忘れられない 旅にしたいんだ 弓弦 & 桃李: 愛の翼で連れていくよパラダイス 驚きに溢れている パノラマをエスコート プライスレス最高のAmazing 届けたい 渉 & 弓弦: カラダ中 受け取ったトキメキ 焼き付けた瞬間の笑顔がとびきり綺麗だ 心のアルバムをめくれば いつだって鮮やかな僕らのページで会えるように 渉 & 弓弦: 君と最高の思い出作りたいね カバンに詰め込んだトキメキ 上昇気流おこして 桃李 & 弓弦: 自由な軌道を描くよ 心の地球儀を回して 一番目に浮かんだ場所から一緒に訪ねていこう 君に見せてあげたい景色がある 愛を込めて 君に贈る この景色を - English= }} |-| Tryst of Stars= Tryst of Stars - Kanji= もし今夜晴れたら、願い叶うだろう その胸に仕舞い込んだ望みを、 桃李 & 弓弦: さぁ…書き留-とど-めて 愛おしさは寓話-ぐうわ-に織り上げられて 別たれた星々は再び逢う、その日を待ってる 届かない光へと 手を伸ばしてしまうほど 待ち続けてた、 恋い焦がれてた… この空を 光の川へ願いの橋を掛け奇跡は渡るよ 星の逢瀬に想いを重ねて、ワルツを踊ろう たった一日、その尊さに…今、気づいているなら たとえ明日-あす-にはもう逢えないとしても、 出逢いを喜ぼう 何故託すのだろう、遠い輝きに 巡り来る瞬間を心に、 弓弦 & 桃李: さぁ…書き留-とど-めて 哀しみの意味さえ変えようとして 時間という流れへと、笹舟を浮かべていく 五色-ごしき-に彩った 祈りを紡いだ糸で 結んだ夢は 繋いでくれる… 僕たちを 光の川へ掛けた願いが…ほら、奇跡を起こすよ 星の逢瀬に照らし出されたら、ワルツを踊ろう たった一瞬を大切に思う、ただそれだけでいいんだ きっと明日-あす-には逢えない運命さえ、受け容れる 渉 & 桃李: そう、希望はいつも 英智 & 弓弦: 未来を飾る言葉なんだよ 渉 & 桃李: だから見上げるのさ… 英智 & 弓弦: 見失わないように、 この気持ちを 星の降る夜、僕らは願う… 今、奇跡は起こるよ 天の川に輝きに照らされ ワルツを踊ろう たった一瞬を大切に思う、ただそれだけでいいんだ たとえ明日-あす-には別たれると知っても… 世界は美しい 嗚呼、眩い…この星空の下で - English= If the sky is clear tonight, your wish will be granted Listen to the hope tucked away in your heart Tori & Yuzuru: Now... write it down Sweetness woven into a fairy tale The two lonely stars await the day they meet again The light won't reach us But still we stretch out our hands Waiting And yearning... For that sky Make a bridge of wishes on the river of light, and a miracle will cross over In longing for this tryst of stars, let us dance a waltz If we fully understand... the sacredness of this one single day Then even if we cannot meet the next We can be glad we met at all Why do we entrust ourselves to those lights so far away? With your heart, think of the one moment that will visit us Tori & Yuzuru: Now... write it down Trying to change the very meaning of sadness We float on a little bamboo boat in the current of time Shining in five colors Are the threads that weave our prayers They've tied up the dreams That connect us... Together Wishes made to the river of light... See, they'll make a miracle When the tryst of stars shines upon us, let us dance a waltz Holding dear this single moment is all I ever need I'll be able to accept our fate of parting tomorrow Wataru & Tori: Yes, hope is a language Eichi & Yuzuru: That can create a future Wataru & Tori: I look above me... Eichi & Yuzuru: So that I won't lose This feeling The night the stars fall, we make a wish... And now, a miracle happens With the light of the Milky Way shining upon us Let us dance a waltz Holding dear this single moment is all I ever need Even if we must part again tomorrow... The world is beautiful Ah, it's dazzling... underneath this starry sky translated by akiratotsuka & edited by ekstermi }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第3弾 vol.03 fine 試聴動画 Fine Unit Song CD 3.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__